Ashley and Austria are in love desssssuuuuuu!
by HetariasWaifu4Laifu
Summary: So like, me and Austria are in LOVE! (This is just a fanfic, so I'm not cheating on Igirisu-kun). But once again, those stupid girls have to get in the way and ruin it!


I was just walking through the school with my bff, Mariah, when all of the sudden that meanie Elizabeta bumped into me!

"Vhy don't you vatch vere your going?" She said.

I looked down sadly. Mariah put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, she's just trying to bother you," said Mariah.

I nodded, but I was still sad. Why does she bully me?! All I do is be nice to people and be kawaii all day! What did I ever do to her?!

So then I went to my locker and got my books out and went to class.

* * *

In class I sat next to Roderich. I had such a big crush on him! (My heart belongs to England, but this is just a fanfic so yeah) He looked at me.

"Hello Ashley," said Roderich.

"H-H-Hi, R-Roderich," I said. I looked away cause I was blushing and I didn't want him to see.

Luckily for me he didn't look at me and just did class stuff. I just doodled kawaiiness in my drawing book which got me in trouble and got me detention. Stupid mean UNKAWAII teach!

* * *

So I was sitting in class at detention when I heard my name being whispered. I looked at Mariah who pointed to the door. My kokoro went dokidoki when I saw...Roderich at the door. He smiled and waved at me. I looked down to hide my face and waved back. But then the teacher saw him and made him come in. He sat next to me. I blushed, looking down again. He was sitting next to me!

Suddenly the door opened and Elizabeta was there! She walked over to me and she looked mad at me.

"Excuse me, but I vould like to sit next to Roderich." She said. I didn't wanna so I just looked away. I heard her growl.

"Move it you little bitch!" Said Elizabeta. She grabbed my chair and tripped it over making me fall down. It hurt a lot but I didn't wanna cry in front of her and Roderich.

"So, Roderich, I've been thinking..." She said.

"DETENTION IS OVER!" The teacher said. Roderich left, but Elizabeta didn't because I was still on the floor. She picked me up by my shirt and slammed me on the table and started punching me.

"That's vhat you get for interfering with me and Roderich, you ugly little bitch! You deserve all of this!"

I started crying because it hurt. She just laughed at me.

When she was done she left, but before she walked out the door she said "That'll teach you to get between me and Roderich. I vent easy on you this time, but next time this happens you will truly be sorry. Not that I expect this to happen again, but, you know, *laughs*." She left.

I sat there crying for a while. I didn't know what to do! What was I gonna do now?

After a while I just sat up and went home.

* * *

**To be continued desuuuuu!**

**This is mah story about how Ashley and Austria r in luv! - Isn't it kawaiiiiii?! But of course, once again, da stupid gurls get in da way! What will happen? Find out later and stuff!**

* * *

**Okay guys, if your going to take this seriously as Slutty Seychelles, I'm going to laugh in your face. You must know that I'm trolling by now, and I'm actually not attracted to any of the guys, or guys period.**

**Some of this story is based off of when I was bullied in school for being a "dyke". It's pretty accurate, actually.**

**What happened was I got detention for doodling, and my girlfriend was late for the same thing (we used to sit next to each other and doodle X3). When detention was over, when we were walking down the hallway, these girls started picking on us, since we're both lesbians.**

**We tried ignoring them, but they started hitting us. We got beaten pretty badly, but then a teacher showed up and made them go away. He understood what was going on with us, since, by a big coincidence, he was gay. Some of our school is homophobic, but most people, including the staff, don't mind it.**

**So...yeah...my girlfriend and I started taking karate class after that...**

**Anyway, if you hate my story, leave a nasty, hate-filled comment why, since you obviously have nothing better to do with your lives :D**


End file.
